


Conflict

by DarthChocolate



Series: Star Wars Guardians [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Last chapter of the Series. A war brews against the Chiss. The Killiks want revenge. Abeloth wants to conquer the entire galaxy. Ezra Bridger must face the battle with a powerful entity and within himself. Several references hidden within. Enjoy





	Conflict

“We will take your warning to heart. However, we can take care of ourselves.” If Aristocra Fombi’s tone weren’t enough, he and his team abruptly left the conference room.  
Ezra was befuddled as he addressed Commander Drask who was the last remaining Chiss in the room. “I don’t understand why the Aristocra won’t let us help. We worked fine together to defeat the Rakatan.”  
“He didn’t have a choice. He is only one Aristocra of a ruling family. The other families ruled against your involvement. I don’t blame them.” Drask rose up his hands in figurative defense. “Outside the two of you and late Jedi Jinzler, our record with Force users has been terrible.”  
“I’ve reviewed your history.” Ahsoka Tano mentioned. “A few bad individuals shouldn’t be held against an entire group.”  
“All it takes is a few rotten people to kill a whole bag of Chiss citizens.”  
“That is not how the old Jedi Order worked.” Ezra supported Ahsoka. “It protected people.”  
“Sometimes,” Captain Pellaeon spoke up. He had been quiet during the entire meeting. “The Jedi followed an uncaring and corrupt Republic. You don’t think that didn’t rub off?”  
“The Republic was never as evil as the Empire.” Ezra countered.  
“Apathy can be as cruel as terror.” Captain Pellaeon acknowledged. “A simple loophole allowed slavers, spice pirates and hostile takeover by the Trade Federation. Why do you think people cheered for Empire to take over even the people of Lothal? The Republic and the Jedi were lousy.”  
Ahsoka wanted to dispute that. She wanted to say how great the Jedi were, but then she remembered Barriss and her own trial. “Do you believe the Republic corrupted the Jedi Order?”  
“They helped.” Captain Pellaeon rationalized. “I’ve never been much for philosophical debates. It just seems when you isolate yourself, you’re cutting yourself off from other people. How can you feel for people that you don’t know?” They fell silent for a moment. “I need to go prep my troops for the Killiks’ attack to get giant net material.” He scratched his head about how crazy it sounded. Abeloth needed Kaiburr from Csilla the Chiss’ home world to make a net to catch the King Purrgill.  
Ahsoka and Commander Drask got up and departed too. Ezra stared down at the floor. Sabine touched his arm. He looked up at her. “Do you think they’re right?”  
“As a Mandalorian, we respect the word of the person who fights besides us. I trust you, Ezra.”

Ezra wasn’t the only person contemplating his role. On Ghost, Hera, Chopper and Jacen were fixing the ship.  
“Jacen, would you please jump in the gun turret and spin it around. Mommy wants to check the…” He already bolted for the turret. Chopper beeped at her. “Yes, I turned off the power first.” She tilted her head from under the console and noticed her love’s worried expression. “You know that you could have gone with them to meeting?”  
“I couldn’t conceive the Chiss any better than Ezra.”  
She pulled herself out from underneath the console. “Dear, what is bothering you then?”  
“I don’t know what her attack will be, so I did something I probably shouldn’t have done it. We are not supposed to get involved. However, I asked Dume for a vision about Abeloth. He couldn’t give me one.”  
“He refused to?”  
“No, he really couldn’t.” He sighed. “Some people’s futures are like a fork in the road. Her future is divergent from all the others. She is like a fifty ship hyperlane.”  
“You’re different now too.” Hera held his hand. “Caleb, are you concerned about your part to play in this?”  
He was no longer Kanan Jarrus. A man that he created to hide from the Empire and the Force. He had been transformed into a powerful Force being. His mission was to restore the Guardian of the Door and break the strangled hold of the Dark Side of the Door. Yet, it was all motivated out of desire to protect his family. “Yeah, that’s probably true.” His eyes bore into hers. “Though there is no place that I rather be.”  
“Mushy Alert!” Jacen jumped in between them. Caleb squeezed him. Hera went in for a hug. “My systems are overloading.”  
Caleb and Hera shared a knowing glance with each other. “Chopper!”  
The astromech raced quickly to fix a problem on the other side of the ship. He zipped past Ezra, Sabine and Ahsoka who were boarding the ship. Jacen ran over to Ezra and grabbed his hand.  
“Come on. I want to show you my room.” The little boy started dragging Ezra.  
Hera and Caleb walked towards them. “I’ve seen it.” Caleb confirmed. “Sabine made gorgeous murals on the walls.”  
Ahsoka’s heart ached as she watched them interacted especially with Rex captured. Memories of times spent with Anakin and Obi-wan flashed in front of her eyes. One memory stuck out. “If only we had the dagger.”  
“The what?”  
“The dagger from Mortis,” Ahsoka repeated. “It killed the Father and Daughter. We could have used it to defeat Abeloth except it got destroyed along with Mortis.”  
“Wait, they can do that?!” Caleb’s eye widens. “I can understand why ancient ones wouldn’t mention that.”  
Ahsoka grabbed his arm. “There are other daggers?”  
“Well, sort of,” Caleb rubbed his neck. “A long time, the Son and Daughter fought a great battle. Their daggers were left there.”  
“And no one just picked them up?” Sabine retorted.  
“Yeah, that’s the tricky part. I can take you there through a tunnel.” Caleb admitted, “but you’ll need to figure out a plan for them.”  
The Ghost flew through the tunnel to another side of space. “You’re not serious,” Sabine stared out the window. “The daggers are inside a BLACKHOLE!”  
“Well, just the one,” Caleb responded.  
“I heard of a protype ship somewhat able to go insanely close a sun. There is no ship that can enter a black hole.” Sabine sat back down.  
Ahsoka addressed Caleb. “Can you go through it?”  
“No, I would close the blackhole thus sealing up the dagger forever.” He was intrigued. “I had wondered why none of the other Force beings went to retrieve them. The Father had devised these safe guards to protect his family.”  
“Maybe the next location will be easier.” Ezra hoped.  
Caleb directed them to the Sinkhole Station. They entered the station. He pointed to an unusual pool. “The other dagger is at the bottom.”  
“That doesn’t seem to hard.” Ezra smiled at the water. “We just drive right in.”  
“Not exactly,” Caleb took a loose wire and dipped it into the pool. He yanked it out to reveal every spot that wire was in had vanished. “There are tons of tiny organisms called Devours in this pool. They can and will consume anything. That includes light, heat and cold.”  
“Great! There wouldn’t be a third dagger location?” Sabine looked over the pool. Chopper beeped. “Yeah me either, but it’s not like we can tell them to not eat us.”  
“Actually,” Ezra beamed. “I might be able to.” He concentrated and stuck his hand in the pool.  
“Don’t!” Hera’s word mirrored everyone else’s feelings.  
Ezra pulled out his hand. “It’s ok. See.” His hand was unharmed. “I will swim to the bottom and get it.” He gives Sabine his lightsabers.  
“Hey before you go in…”  
Ezra interrupted her. “Don’t worry. I know how to swim.”  
“I know that.” Sabine slapped his shoulder. “Could you also tell those things not to eat your clothes?”  
“Why?” Chopper started laughing at him. “Oh, yeah that.” Ezra jumped in and successfully pulled out the dagger.  
Once they returned to the Chiss home world Csilla with it, they had to await Abeloth’s attack. Ezra, Ahsoka and Sabine stayed down with the ground forces. Hera, Caleb, Jacen and Chopper remained on the Ghost in orbit over the planet. The various Chiss house were debating over jurisdiction. War had never reached as far as their planet before. They kept arguing as a small cosmic cloud headed towards them.  
“What’s that?” Ezra stared at monitor.  
Aristocra Fombi waved it aside. “Just a small meteor cloud. We get them routinely here. They mostly consist of dust particles.”  
“Don’t worry. We will scan for enemy ships inside it.” Admiral Ar’alani declared through a comm on her flagship. “We have detected nothing abnormal.”  
Caleb wasn’t as convinced. He closed his eyes and stretched out in the Force. At first, it was a slight hint of something. It wasn’t something. He felt massive microscopic particles building together for a trap. “They’re not dust.”  
“Evasive maneuvers!” Hera pulled the Ghost away from the cloud. Admiral Ar’alani’s fleet didn’t move. Captain Pellaeon followed suit behind Hera’s lead. They weren’t fast enough. The cloud covered over most of them and passed through them.  
“No damage reported.” Admiral Ar’alani had a haughty air to her view as she looked down at their oversuspicious behavior.  
A Chiss lieutenant called out. “Incoming enemy ships.”  
Admiral Ar’alani expected more of a fight. “Open fire on them.” The battle should be over in seconds. It was dead quiet. “Do I have to repeat myself?”  
“Sir, we can’t fire.” The Chiss officer cringed sheepish. “Our weapons and our engines are being blocked by some kind of space barnacle.”  
“They’re in our weapons too.” Captain Pellaeon reported. “How do we get them off?”  
“Burn them?” One of the officers suggested. That idea was quickly shot down. Burning or shooting off them was too great a risk.  
“Freeze them?”  
“They live in the cold vacuum of space.”  
Hera attempted to shock them off. The electric shock didn’t faze them.  
“Maybe compressed air.”  
“it would be hard to manage, and it might not be strong enough.”  
“Water,” Hera interjected. “We can shoot them off with water.”  
“Alright, we’ll do that.” Captain Pellaeon started assembly the teams. “This will take time. Ground forces, you are on your own.”  
Large turrets were the first line of defense. They fired at the enemies. The ships were hurling down at such incredible speed. It was hard to land to shot any of them.  
It seemed ludicrous to Aristocra Fombi. “No one can survive a crash like that.”  
“You’ll be surprise.” Ahsoka recalled a few crash landings that her master had made.  
Fombi was flabbergasted. The Killiks had live, and an endless swarm of them were emerging from their ships. Their ships had been scattered about the surface. “Remain calm.” The lights shut off. It became harder to remain calm. “How did they get in our power station?”  
“Enter a shaft?” Ezra turned on his lightsaber.  
“It’s an inch wide.”  
“I’ll got get the power back online.” Sabine volunteered. A few Chiss soldiers left with her to help.  
The rest stood there and guard the Kaiburr. It was unnerving to do with all the excitement going on. Ahsoka felt something in the Force. “Someone needs help. There are people endanger. I’ll be right back.” She rushed down the corridor. The Force guides her to a room wrecked with debris. “You called for help.”  
The young Chiss cadet looked at her confused. “I didn’t call you.” She pointed to a large piece of debris. “Please go get more help. They’re pinned underneath it.”  
Ahsoka closed her eyes and lifted the debris with the Force. Then, she pushed it aside.  
“How did you do that?” The young Chiss girl bandaged the injury officers.  
“I’ll tell you next time that we meet.” Ahsoka stared up at the ceiling. “Right now, I need to figure out why it caved in. We are way too far from the surface to be affect by the fighting above. There is nothing but dirt between us.”  
“Actually no,” an older officer stated. “There is an abandon tunnel above us, but it was never completed.”  
“How close is it to the Kaiburr vein?”  
“It runs parallel to it about forty feet apart.”  
“Are you guys ok here?”  
“Yes.”  
Ahsoka immediately whipped out her commlink while she bolted out. “You’re in the wrong spot. Abeloth is using the old abandon tunnel.”  
They made a mad rush to the tunnel. There was a hole in the wall. A squad of Killik warriors stood between them and Abeloth. The Chiss soldiers took on the warrior as Ezra and Ahsoka persuade her. Ezra pulled out the Mortis dagger. Abeloth was briefly impressed until a giant snake slapped the dagger out of his hand. “Sorry, I forgot to introduce my friends Thaban and the Killik Queen. I’m very busy so play nice with each other.”  
The Chiss bravely attacked the Killik Queen and warriors. She proved to be more powerful than her warriors combined. They had to retreat to their former position. Ahsoka struggled to retrieve the dagger from the gigantic snake. Thaban quickly turned the tables on Ahsoka. Two choice were presented to Ezra either grabbed the dagger or save Ahsoka’s life. He picked Ahsoka and used the Force to push the snake’s fangs away from Ahsoka.  
It was too late. Abeloth reached the Kaiburr. It wasn’t exactly a net, but an amplifier of her power. She used this increase of power to take control of all the living beings within a continent range with the Foce. Every being was under her control except for Ezra. He saw Ahsoka’s and the Chiss soldiers’ eyes go blank. The snake threw him over to Abeloth.  
“You’ve lost.” Abeloth gripped his chin, “but you can still join me.”  
“As a friend?”  
“Of course.”  
Ezra placed his hands on the sides of her face. He used all his strength in the Force to connect with her. Her eyes widen as she realized that he was trying to sever her control of the masses. She knocked him down literal and in the Force. “All that effort to end up saving one insignificant person.”  
His face was on the ground. He remembered the first lesson his new family taught him. “You don’t have any friends.” How could she since she didn’t care about others?  
It was peculiar that Abeloth couldn’t detect the free individual. She considered this only for a moment. The answer came with a twist if the dagger running through her. No being could conceal themselves or was fast enough except the ancient snake. Once she was dead, Thaban vanished from the scene with the dagger.  
The Killik Queen was furious at the loss of assured conquest. It was about to kill Ezra until the newly awaken Ahsoka destroyed it. She helped carry the weaken Ezra back to the ship.  
The Killiks surrendered. The Chiss were overjoyed and thanked the Ghost crew. Ezra was happy to finally be going home.  
Ahsoka frown. “I’m not going. I’m staying here.”  
“Why?”  
“I want to help improve the Chiss’ relationship with the Force. Also, I believe I found an apprentice.”  
Ezra rubbed Jacen’s head. “I wish you well.”  
“Need some help?” Rex offered.  
“Always.” She grinned at the old soldier.  
Sabine turned to Ezra. “How do we get back home?”  
“Same way, he got here.” Caleb gave Ezra a knowing glance. Suddenly, a group of Purrgill appeared around them.

A few weeks later,

Dume and Caleb were in the World between Worlds. They peered into the Dark Side door.  
“It seems the Dark Side has chosen a new champion for itself.” Dume remarked, “this Ben.”  
“It only seems fair that the Light Side has one too.”  
“We can’t interfere.” Dume narrowed its’ brow.  
“I’m not suggesting that. Merely a little concealment from the Dark Side,” Caleb walked to the Light Side door.  
“For whom?”  
“The girl on Jakku.” He looked at the door. “I think she’ll grow up to be a ray of hope for the galaxy.”

Meanwhile,  
Ezra Bridger with his two students Pypey and Jacen Syndulla used the Force to rise up the Jedi Temple on Lothal. Ezra had refused to join Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Order. He couldn’t support isolation and detachment from families. The students ran into the temple. Oora followed her son and Jacen into the temple as well several Loth cats. Caleb came out of the temple. He gave Ezra a hug before meeting up with Hera.  
She embraced Caleb. “We are definitely outnumbered now that Sabine has returned home.”  
“Not once the girls arrived.” He grinned and placed his hand on her belly.  
“Twins?!”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/.


End file.
